Interveiw with a Vampire or Two
by De-gnome
Summary: My First Fic. What if people would noticed a clash of demons during or post NFA, and someone would want to interview those defending the human race against evil? Not serious, just something I needed to get out of my head and onto paper or my computer


**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it , I could never make up my own characters or universe, this all belongs to Joss Whedon**

Have edited it a bit - gramma and the like. It reads bit better now

--

It was a 'make or break' interview and I was doing the interviewing. I couldn't believe Jake and Samantha had bailed on this. This was a life-changing interview, and not just for me but for the audience as well. They said they bailed because of larger, more important things they had, but seriously what could be more important than this? An impending apocalypse? It was obvious they were afraid, and after reading into my interviewee's files, I thought they had every right to be, as did I, yet here I was, interviewing these two supposedly notorious killers.

"So you say that we should trust you, but you yourselves have admitted to killing hundreds of people." I paused. "What is the reason we should trust you?"

The two men stayed silent sharing and uneasy glance before looking back at me. The taller one opened his mouth as if to speak, but was beaten to it by a dark brunette that walked onto the stage unannounced.

"How's this. I trust them, even though I've faced their evil sides."

I glance down at my notes confused, there was no mention of a third person being interviewed. I eyes returned to the brunette. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've been introduced – um if you'd like to -"

"Names Faith," the girl interrupted, "Look the boys may be deadly, but isn't that the reason we want them on _our_ side?"

At this the smaller man smirked, saying, "And here I thought it was just our drop dead good looks."

The girl grinned and replied, "Well you are dead, I suppose, but as for the good looks- " she turned to face the door she had entered though calling out "Ken!"

This interview had definitely gotten out of hand, I signalled one of the crew to get an extra seat for this 'Faith' character, as she obviously was on good speaking terms with both of the interviewees. I again attempted to speak to her, "Excuse me, if you'd like to be part of the _live _interview, please take a seat" I said gesturing to the chair the crewman had placed next to the two seated men, trying to emphasise the fact that this was live, we couldn't edit out any of these absurd antics that had thrown this interview completely out of control. I was beginning to wonder if Jake and Sam's idea of bailing was a good one. Before the brunette could respond to my offer, another girl with dark hair strolled into my interview room. Just as I opened my mouth to object to this new intruder 'Faith' spoke to her.

"Well Ken, Spike you know, but this one" she said gesturing toward the taller of the men "this one is Angel."

At this point I was ready to crack. I wanted to scream at these two girls, telling them they had no right to be here, that this was my interview room and get out, but I withheld my annoyance - just - and watched as the new girl, (Ken was it?) gave both of my interviewees a once-over. Okay now I had gone from merely slightly perturbed, to full out disturbed. She was checking out these two? Didn't she know they were ruthless killers? And dead to match?

Faith began to tap her foot impatiently. "Well?" she asked, "Which one?"

"Which one what?" The taller man asked Faith, a bemused expression on his face.

"Yeah ducks, why have you got _this_ one to check us out?" his companion asked, confusing me even further. Why was it odd for this particular girl to check them out, apart from the obvious?

"Because I am the only one that can give and unbiased view," the younger girl replied before turning to the older brunette "Neither."

To the girls confused look she elaborated, "That's my decision neither, or both, whichever way you want to look at it. Anyone got dibs on that?"

Faiths hand reached into her pocket of the denim jacket and glanced over the three or so pages. "The only one who put money on the both of them was - " so it was a bet, the interrupted _my_ world first interview for a bet?! "- happens to be your girlfriend." Faith glared at the other girl suspiciously.

The dark haired girl took a step back and raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Hey, I haven't looked at the sheet nor spoken to my girl about it, its just, Vi for example like her men tall and well built so she would naturally see Angel as the hottest of these two, Chantal on the other hand likes the more slight and lean types so she would think Spike is the sexiest, me I don't have a preference on _guy's_ so I think they are as hot as each other."

"Whoa wait up there ducks. So you and the rest of the girls were betting on who out of me and Peaches was the best looking?" the blond asked sounding incredulous. His partner's face mirrored his flabbergasted look. I, myself, could not believe this they interrupted this interview to se which of these two were better looking. And at a time like this. Didn't they say there was an apocalypse looming, and here they were betting who was hottest dead man walking.

I sighed resignedly, would these interruptions ever stop. I was just about to close my eyes in frustration when I noticed the two girls facing the doorway they had entered, both with faces almost as pale as the two men I was supposed to be interviewing, whilst said men were out of their seats looking as if they wished the earth would open up and swallow them which, I thought with a smile, would kind of be fitting being vampires and all. Hiding my grin, I turned my face to the doorway, seeing what had got these four so uneasy. To my disbelief, all I saw standing there was a blond girl who seemed to be about the same age as Faith.

"_The _apocalypse is happening now and you arranged a betting pool on which of _my _exes was _hotter_?"

The room was now silent, all heads (and cameras and mikes) turned toward the blonde.

"Oh crap"

--

** A/N: this is my first fic, so any constructive criticism would be welcomed  
**


End file.
